PREGUNTALE AL ELENCO DE INUYASHA
by Nahomi-san
Summary: entra y pregunta a tu personaje favorito lo que quieras el te lo tiene que responder con la pura verdad vas a ver que te divertiras
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente después de mi indignación con mi historia: la hermana de inuyasha, me puse a ver videos en YouTube y vi unos videos geniales **

**PD. Pregúntale a el elenco de inuyasha no ha sido mi idea bueno que le preguntaran a el elenco de inuyasha si fue mi idea pero lo de hacer las preguntas no fue mi idea**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi**

**PREGUNTALE A EL ELENCO DE INUYASHA**

-¿ya estamos al aire? Si gracias ¡HOLA AMIGOS! Aquí reportándose itzela a trabajar como ven este es una historia para que le pregunten a todo el elenco de inuyasha lo que quieran dependiendo de la audiencia serán tantos capítulos

-yo no quiero-dijo un sesshomaru muy en desacuerdo

-pues ahora te aguantas-le dije un poco enojada

-oye no le hables así a mi amo bonito-replico un horrible sapo verde

-oigan ya tranquilos-dijo koga llegando en un remolino

-tu cállate lobo sarnoso-dijo inuyasha llegando pero koga ni le hizo caso ya que rápido llego al lado de kagome

-hola kagome ¿Cómo estás?-dijo koga

-oye koga deja de coquetearle a kagome recuerda que ya estamos casados-dijo una ayame muy enojada-hola kagome ¿cómo estás?

-bien gracias ayame-dijo kagome sonriéndole

-ejem… ejem ¿alguien me escucha?-pregunto la locutora alzando la mano

De repente un campo de energía llego y ahí adentro estaban kagura, naraku, kanna y hakudoshi

-¿tú que haces aquí?-pregunto inuyasha

-emmm… pues me invito su locutora-dijo el desdeñosamente y todos se me quedaron mirando

-¿Cómo pudiste revivirlo?-me grito inuyasha y koga

-muy fácil utilice mi rinnegan concentre todo mi chakra y utilice el jutsu llamado Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu-dije pero ellos no entendieron

-si quieren mátenlo otra vez y yo lo reviviré-dije y sesshomaru y inuyasha lo atacaron y murió

-RINENGAN!-grite yo para activar mis poderes oculares y todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados- Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!-grite otra vez haciendo los movimientos adecuados con las manos y naraku volvió a revivir y como había utilizado mucho chakra me caí semi desmallada pero sentí que unos brazos me sostenía y no era nada más y nada menos que sesshomaru-sama me ruborice al instante y vi como kagome y sango sonreían y los demás pensaron que tenía fiebre-me senté muy cansada todos esperaban para una explicación pero yo no se las di así que me empezaron a insistir

-bueno es que hay otras dimensiones y en la dimensión en la que yo nací somos ninjas no como sango sin que utilizamos en vez del poder espiritual el chakra y los poderes de rinnegan yo los tengo de pequeña igual tienes que aprender a usar tu chakra para hacer el jutsu que yo hice pero te gasta mucho el chakra por eso casi me desmayo bueno, luego les explico más porque ya es hora de que no hagan las preguntas

ESPEREMOS VERLOS PRONTO BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi

por favor no plagien

no hay mucha violencia puede haber algunas que otras groserías pero no tantas

**PREGUNTALE A EL ELENCO DE INUYASHA**

-Holaaaa soy yo ¿me recuerdan?-grito la locutora ya que todo era un desastre, koga peleando con inuyasha, naraku peleando con sesshomaru, etc.

-¡qué quieres!-grito inuyasha

-pues ya estamos al aire-dije yo muy seria viendo a inuyasha con ojos asesinos por haberme gritado a lo cual se asusto

-que sea rápido-dijo sesshomaru a lo cual me sonroje

-s…si sesshomaru-sama-le dije tartamudeando

-oye ¿por que a el si le hablas con respeto y a mi no?-dijo inuyasha indignado y yo lo mire con ojos de callate o si no te mato y se quedo muy quieto

-pues por que el si habla con respeto-le dije pero en mis ojos hubo una chispa que nadie vio ya que fue una chispa de estar enamorada

-bueno pues comenzamos con las preguntas-dijo koga

-bueno las leeré en voz alta-dije para luego subir la voz-estas son las preguntas de daap -dije y comencé a leerlas en lista

-pregunta numero 1: Sesshomaru: ¿Que se siente ser mas amado por las chicas que el protagonista de la serie (que irónicamente es tu hermano)?- dije y luego todos se le quedaron viendo a sesshomaru en shock

-eso... eso no es posible- dijo inuyasha- ¿quien va a amar a alguien como el?

-pues etto (yo \\._./) no lo se esa fue una pregunta para sesshomaru y ahora tiene que responderla

-hmp... nada-dijo sesshomaru mas frio que una roca (pero lo sigo amando) y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿que te pasa?

-okey la pregunta numero 2: Kagome y Sango: ¿Ya notaron que? mmm etto emmmm ¿se pueden ir los demás? Esta pregunta es algo personal

-¿por que?-pregunto el hanyou

-bueno querido hanyou esta pregunta es muuuuyyyyyy personal así que sálganse, también tu sesshomaru-dije con una cara fría, muy fría- y si se atreven a oír les voy a teñir el pelo de colores y haré una pregunta muy vergonzosa y tendrán que responder con la verdad, mi verdad- dijo ahora con cara muy malvada a lo que ellos se quedaron petrificados, hasta sesshomaru. Luego todos salieron de ahí

-ahora si-dije volteando a ver a Kagome y sango- la pregunta 2 dice:Kagome y Sango: ¿Ya notaron que a la locutora le gusta Sesshomaru (al igual de muchas otras personas... Donde me encuentro)? -termine muy sonrojada a lo que ellas se vieron y dijeron

-obvio es muy kawaii-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo muy felices y yo me quede muy sonrojada tanto que me desmaye, cuando desperté vi a todos a mi alrededor y me levante de golpe, y empece a caminar cuando vi a un sesshomaru muy sonrojado y a un inuyasha haciéndole bullyng y supe que habían oído, me acerque a ellos con un aura asesina y ellos se quedaron petrificados

-¿como de atrevieron a oír?-grite-¡los voy a matar!-dije para que luego ellos salieran corriendo y yo detrás de ellos

-bueno bueno-dijo Kagome al micrófono- como la locutora esta ocupada ahora tendremos que acortar esta parte de la persecución-dijo Kagome, pero al voltear atrás vio que yo ya había agarrado a inuyasha y sesshomaru, los amarre para que no se escaparan, y les empece a pintar el cabello de color arco iris ya después de que se secara los desamarre

-¿que has hecho con nuestro cabello?-grito inuyasha muy molesto

-pues lo pinte, y no se lo pueden despintar hasta una semana se despinta solo-dije muy feliz

-¡maldita perra!-me grito

-¡callate hanyou!-le grite-ha y no se salvan de la pregunta vergonzosa-les dije con un aura muy obscura-bueno ahora si la otra pregunta pregunta numero 3:Lobo Rabioso-dije pero cuando termine koga se enojo

-como se atrevió a decirme lobo rabioso-grito enojado- la voy a matar-dijo corriendo hacia daap pero yo lo detuve

-¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi publico!-le grite muy enojada y el se quedo petrificado- ahora continuemos-dije con una voz muy dulce que a todos sorprendió- haber pregunta numero 3:Lobo Rabioso: ¿Porque no dejas de coquetearle a Kagome? ¿Sabes que muchas personas te odian por romperle el corazón a Ayame?

Todos se quedaron viendo a koga y koga se quedo como piedra

-ejem ejem ejem...-dijo el muy sorprendido-pues pues... ejem ejem

-bueno bueno hasta el próximo capitulo ha y la pregunta se las dejare para después lo siento por no hacer mas pero ya saben no hay tiempo ya que solo me dejan la computa martes y jueves y bueno ya saben todas esas cosas las otras preguntas las responderé en el próximo capitulo bye bye-dijo la locutora ninja y derrepente lanzo algo al piso y se hizo mucho humo cuando se quito todo el humo ella ya no estaba y todos se quedaron mirando el lugar con asombro


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi**

**Por favor no plagien**

**No hay mucha violencia alguna que otra grosería pero no llega a lo vulgar**

**PREGUNTALE AL ELENCO DE INUYASHA**

Todos estaban mirando a Koga esperando una respuesta del lobo

-ejem… pues…- seguía diciendo Koga

-¡HE RAPIDO QUE NOS HACEMOS VIEJOS!-grito alguien del escenario

-pues bueno Kagome fue mi primer amor y… y no es que coquetee con ella es que simplemente me preocupo por ella-dijo Koga muy nervioso

-aja y yo nací ayer-dijo Ayame

-¿en serio?-pregunto Koga para alejarse de sus problemas pero Ayame lo miro con cara de: una palabra más y te mato

-¡CALLLATE!-grito Ayame

-pero es la verdad Ayame yo te amo, solo me preocupo por Kagome-dijo Koga muy convencido de sí mismo

-aja… okey te voy a creer pero si te veo otra vez en situaciones comprometedoras con Kagome te mato-dijo Ayame con una cara que asusto a todos

-ejem… ejem…-dijo la locutora para que todos regresaran su atención a ella-Moshi Moshi ¿alguien me escucha? ¿Si ya? Okey te falto una pregunta por responder lobo rabioso-dijo la locutora

-¿cuál?-pregunto Koga ya muy desanimado

-a ver dice ¿Sabes que muchas personas te odian por romperle el corazón a Ayame?-dijo la locutora con sus notas en la mano

-no, no lo sabía, lo… lo siento Ayame pero créeme en verdad te amo-dijo un Koga muy arrepentido

-te perdono solo porque te amo-dijo una Ayame muy sonriente

-eso sí que es amor-susurro la locutora- no entiendo como lo perdona-siguió susurrando pero se calló porque todos los que tenían un oído desarrollado la estaban escuchando-okey siguiente pregunta a ver Perro Pulgoso: ¿Porque eras tan indeciso con Kikyo y Kagome? ¿Es tan difícil escoger entre una sacerdotisa zombi cadavérica retiene almas y una sacerdotisa VIVA que te quiere? Sinceramente, yo quería que Kagome y Sesshomaru quedaran juntos en vez de que quedara contigo. Pulgoso. ¿Porque te gusta tanto la "comida ninja"?-dijo la locutora pero vio como todos se le quedaron viendo a Sesshomaru y Kagome

-¿Qué… que él y... y yo… q… que?-dijo Kagome en shock y sesshomaru también se quedó como piedra

-ejem… bueno… ¿Cómo les explico?-dijo la locutora rascándose la cabeza inocentemente

**2 horas de explicación después**

Kagome y Sesshomaru seguían en shock no podían creer que a la gente le gustara la pareja SesshxKag

-pero por dios… eso es una locura, él y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos bien no… no entiendo-dijo Kagome muy perturbada

-¿a quién le gusta esa pareja? Esas personas están locas-dijo Koga

-jejeje… etto… jejeje… si ¿verdad?-dijo la locutora con una sonrisa falsa rascándose la cabeza

-¿a ti te gusta esa pareja?-pregunto Inu Yasha un poco indignado

-noooo… ¿Cómo crees?-dijo con voz de sarcasmo

-¡claro que sí!-grito una Sango con una computadora y la locutora pensó "¿Cómo rayos sabe utilizar la computadora?"

-¿y cómo sabes Sanguito?-dijo el monje Miroku poniendo una mano en los atributos de esta

-"PLAF"-se oyó en todo el lugar-bueno pues, agarre esta computadora y busque la página que ella nos había dicho y el título de esta "historia" y busque en su perfil y pone "parejas que me gustan: bla, bla, bla y en uno de esos aparece SesshomaruxKagome"

-wow Sango y ¿cómo sabes usar esta cosa?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Kagome me enseño-dijo ella-dijo

-okey si me gusta el SesshxKag-dijo la locutora resignada

-¿y por qué?-pregunto Kagome

-bueno por la simple razón de que como Inuyasha le hace más caso a Kikyô y deja a Kagome de un lado me parece injusto que Kagome lo perdone como si nada y pues bueno Sesshômaru y Kagome harían una linda pareja, además de que el ecchi es mejor en la pareja Sesshômaru y Kagome que la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome-dijo la locutora con mucha sangre saliendo de su nariz y todos se le quedaron mirando a la locutora

-¿qué es el ecchi?-pregunto el Hanyou

-bueno el ecchi es un argot de la lengua japonesa que adopta la "H" de la palabra _**hentai**_ tiene el significado de "mañoso", "lascivo" o "sexy" similar a _**Iyarashii**_ (厭らしい _obsceno_**?**, lascivo).

Como verbo, _**Ecchi suru**_ (エッチする _hacer ecchi_**?**), tiene el significado de "tener sexo".3

Como sustantivo, se usa para describir a alguien que se ve lujurioso, es similar en significado a _**Ero**_ (エロ _erótico_**?**) pero no implica la perversión como lo hace la palabra hentai.

Desde la década de 1980, llegó a ser conocido como un eufemismo para la actividad sexual en Japón.

Y eso lo saque de Wikipedia-dijo la locutora dejando a todos con la boca más abierta que antes

-ósea que tú eres una pervertida peor que Miroku-dijo sango con miedo

-noooo ¿cómo crees? ¿Cómo voy a ir andando tocando el trasero de las personas? eso es ilegal, bueno si no fuera ilegal y fuera un hombre guapo claro que si lo haría-dijo la locutora pensativa-bueno al menos no soy como mi amiga que ve yaoi y yaoi hard pero luego les explico que es eso vamos ya con las preguntas. Inuyasha responde por favor-dijo la locutora al ver que todos la miraban con intriga

-Emmm pues yo amo a Kagome pero hice una promesa con Kikyô y pues… por eso-dijo Inuyasha rascándose la nuca

-aja… okey… mmm… la siguiente pregunta dice que ¿Porque te gusta tanto la comida ninja?-dijo la locutora sacando sus apuntes

-mmm… pues… es deliciosa. Sabe deliciosa ¿a poco no la has probado?-me pregunto

-pues mi mama dice que esa comida tiene plástico, entonces si comes eso todo el tiempo te puede doler e estómago y vomitar además de tener muchas enfermedades-dije muy convencida-por cierto tengo que ir a comer bye bye-dijo la locutora dejando a todos con una cara de ¿Qué?

**5 horas después**

-ya llegue-dijo la locutora

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto un impaciente Inuyasha

-porque después de comer nos fuimos a comparar cosas. Ha por cierto una pregunta para la gente del público: me llego un review que dice que debería borrar mi fic este mismito que están leyendo ¿ustedes quieren que lo borre? Respondan mayoría de no es igual a sigue el fic, mayoría de si es igual a borra tu maldito fic. Gracias gente por tomarse las molestias de leer—dijo la locutora

-¿y quien dijo que deberías borrar tu fic?-pregunto el monje Miroku

-a ver fue… tormenta de verano que me dijo eso-dije leyendo un papelito en donde venía el nombre

-tormenta de verano por favor no digas eso, gracias a este fic aprendí lo que es el Hentai y muchas cosas geniales por favor no seas malo-dijo Miroku con cara pervertida

-¡CALLATE!-grito Sango muy enojada

-bueno, bueno sigamos con las preguntas Kikyo: ¿Porque te empeñabas en lastimar a Kagome? (por ejemplo cuando hiciste que viera como Inuyasha te decía que te quería)

-¡porque Inuyasha es mío y siempre lo será!-grito Kikyô y todos se sobresaltaron y a la locutora le dio un escalofrió

-bu… bueno de… dejémoslo así-dijo la locutora un poco asustada escondiéndose detrás de una pared

-¿tienes miedo?-pregunto Kohaku extrañado

-bu… bueno es que por si no lo saben ella lanzo energía para purificar demonios y yo soy una Ayakashi Hinoema-dijo temblando de miedo

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Inuyasha

-soy un demonio aire, no me puede matar gravemente pero con su poder me podría dejar leves rasguños, los únicos que me pueden matar son los Cazadores de demonios y la Miko Midoriko-ya más normal

-no que eras una ninja-dijo kôga extrañado

-mi papá era un ninja muy poderoso con rinnegan él fue enviado con su equipo ya que tenía 14 años a matar los demonios que amenazaban a la aldea en la búsqueda de esos demonios de encontró a mi mamá sin saber que era un demonio, pero no de los que buscaban, mi papá supo que ella era una Ayakashi Hinoema cuando en la pelea con uno de los demonios, iba a atacar a mi madre y el demonio la traspaso como si fuera aire, y ella luego le dijo que era una Ayakashi Hinoema, poco después ellos se enamoraron pero en la aldea en donde vivía mi papá no aceptaban esa relación así que mis padres tuvieron que huir, mi papá a los 20 años murió un día después de mi nacimiento al pelear por la aldea en la que vivíamos contra un demonio Zorro llamado Kurama que es muy poderoso, a los 5 años llego un Cazador de demonios a la casa de mi mamá y la mía y mataron a mi madre desde entonces le tengo un profundo odio a los Cazadores de demonios y a las sacerdotisas malas ya que mi madre nunca les hizo nada malo-dijo la locutora un poco triste-bueno bueno continuemos con las preguntas: Miroku: ¿Porque no le dijiste a Sango que no se casara con el terrateniente de la aldea esa donde exterminaros el espíritu del oso?

-muy buena pregunta señorita, bueno es que todavía no tenía mis sentimientos definidos, pero ya estoy casado con mi Sanguito-dijo el Monje miroku poniendo una mano en donde no debía

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito Sango dándole una tremenda cachetada

-bueno, bueno la siguiente pregunta: Kohaku: ¿Te gusta Rin?

-eje… etto… bueno…-decía Kohaku muy sonrojado

-bueno, bueno con eso ya sabemos la respuesta-dijo la locutora muy sonriente-siguiente pregunta: Rin: ¿Te gusta Kohaku?

-señorita locutora ¿Qué es gustar?

-es querer a alguien mucho-dijo muy amable mente la locutora

-¡HAAAA! Entonces si-dijo Rin muy sonriente y Kohaku se sonrojo más-lo quiero como un hermano mayor-dijo otra vez

-hay Rin te lo debí explicar mejor-dijo la locutora y todos asintieron-bueno todavía eres pequeña para entender eso luego lo entenderás, pregunta siguiente: Shippô y Kirara: ¿Porque son tan adorables y hermosos que provoca adoptarlos?

-pues porque todavía somos unos niños-dijo Shippô

-oigan ya es hora de cortar, hasta la próxima gente y no se olviden de votar si si o no quieren que termine el fic


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi**

**Por favor no plagien**

**No hay mucha violencia alguna que otra grosería pero no llega a lo vulgar**

**Gracias por leer**

**PREGUNTALE AL ELENCO DE INUYASHA**

-Holaaaaaa-grito una muchacha entrando al elenco que no era para nada la locutora ya que esta tenia el pelo azabache y ojos morados y estaba muy bien formada

-¿he? ¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto sango muy extañada ya que la única que entraba ahí era su ahora amiga

-bueno yo me llamo Alexa Amakawa noihara, soy la mejor amiga de su locutora y vengo por petición de ella-dijo la chica presentándose

-¿y que paso con la locutora?-pregunto Kagome

-Haa bueno es que esta en una extraña depresión y realmente lo único que hace es comer y dormir no sale para nada de su cuarto entonces mi amiga como dijo que tenia que continuar este fic pero no tenia ganas le dije que yo lo haría y pues aquí estoy-dijo la locutora un poco melancolica

-¿le puede decir a la señorita locutora que por favor se mejore?-preguntaron rin y Shippô a la chica

-claro pequeños-dijo la chica sonriendo con una calida sonrisa y acariciándoles las cabezas

-bueno humana, prosigue-dijo Sesshômaru con una voz de aburrimiento

-ho pero ¿y si yo quiero tomarme mi tiempo?-dijo la chica con un tic en el ojo

-solo estas perdiendo el tiempo-dijo el caminando a un sillón y sentándose con un aire aburrido

-ho perdón, se me olvidaba que los youkais por de muy bajo nivel que sean se creen lo máximo-dijo la chica sonriendo malévolamente y los demás ahí presentes temblaron y se decían "parece que esta chica quiere morir", y mientras sesshômaru la vio indignado

-por si noo sabias no soy solo un youkai soy el Inuyoukai mas poderoso, humana-dijo el un poco enojado

-ho y por si no sabias señor creido yo no soy una humana soy una Ayakashi y poseo al demonio noihara y también soy de la casa Amakawa que es una poderosa familia casadora de demonios-dijo ella muy enojada- bueno continuemos con el fic déjenme ver-dijo la chica cambiando de animo muy rápidamente y todos temblaron

-por cierto ¿Por qué tienen el pelo de colores?-pregunto viendo a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru

-preguntale a tu amiguita-dijo Inuyasha algo enojado

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja como me hubiera gustado estar cuando se los pinto

-callate perra-dijo le Hanyou

-¡tu cállate Hanyou de pacotilla… a mi no me gritas ¿oiste?!

-s… si perdón-dijo Inuyasha escondiéndose detrás de Kagome

-bueno la siguiente pregunta Renacuajo sobre-desarrollado: ¿Porque eres tan irritante?-pregunto viendo al irritante Kappa

-¿Qué se cree esa muchachita al hablarme as¡?-dijo el Kappa muy enojado

-es verdad… yo te hubera llamado: cosa verde irritante. Pero pues ya que-dijo suspirando

-¡callate muchacha molesta!-grito Jaken

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-dijo ella voltenado la cabeza como si fuera la exorcista con una cara mil veces peor que la de Kagome o Sango emanando un aura demasiado obscura y todos temieron por su vida (excepto Sesshomaru)

-no… no le dije na… nada-dijo Jaken ocultándose tras sesshomaru

-te dejare pasar esa me oiste-dijo con cara de "¡vete al infierno!"- bueno la siguiente pregunta-dijo alegre y todos se quedaron con cara de "¿esta loca o que?"-Sota: ¿Y tu novia?

-phhhh la deje-dijo como si nada y todos se le quedaron mirando

-¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome

-por que descubri que también andaba con mi peor enemigo-dijo sota aun serio

-que zorra-susurro Alexa y todos los que la pudieron oir asintieron (excepto sesshomaru que intentaba quitarse la pintura del pelo)

-bueno la siguiente pregunta. Kaede: ¿A veces no te provoca mandar a Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku a terapia de pareja?-dijo

-muchas veces… un dia lo intente. Casi matan al pobre hombre-dijo kaede en un suspiro

-kheee… el se lo tenia merecido… nos hacia muchas preguntas-djo Inuyasha y todos se quedaron con cara de "Hay Inuyasha"

Derrepente se oyo la canción "You Only Live Once" de Suicide Silence y todos se quedaron con cara de "¿que mier# ?"

-¿huhh? A perdón es mia jejeje-dijo Alexa agarrando su teléfono y contestando la llamada-¿Quién habla?... si soy yo ¿Qué necesita?... ¿¡QUE!?... no eso no puede pasar… bueno voy en seguida-dijo Alexa con ojos llorosos y colgando

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Sango muy preocupada

-Itzela-chan… esta-dijo rompiendo en llanto

-¿Qué paso con ella?-dijo Shippo y Rin preocupados

-esta agonizando-dijo Alexa aun llorando y todos (hasta sesshomaru) se quedaron con cara estupefacta

Despues de que Alexa dijera eso se oyo un click y medio segundo después hubo una luz blanca que dejo a todos parcialmente ciegos y oyeron las carajadas de Alexa y otra persona y cuando recobraron la vista vieron a Itzela con una cámara y riendo a lado de Alexa

-pero ¿Qué paso?-dijo Inuyasha confundido como los otros pero ella y Alexa solo reian

-chocalas Ale-dijo Itzela entre risas y las 2 las chocaron-hubieras visto sus caras jajajajajajajajajajaja

-a ver enseñame-dijo Alexa y Itzela le enseño la foto que había tomado con las caras de todos-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja esto esta para Facebook-dijo Alexa riendo

-a ver, a ver… podrían decirme... ¿Qué carajos paso? ¿no que Itzela agonizaba?-dijo Miroku calmando a las 2 y sin querer les toco los pechos algo que hizo que las chicas dejaran de reir de golpe y miraran al monje miroku con ganas de matarlo

-¡Monje pervertido!-Gritaron las dos al unison y golpearon al monje muy fuerte hasta que lo dejaron semi-desmayado

Los demás solo lo miraron con compasión y vieron a las chicas intrigados

-fue una broma-dijo Itzela al ver sus caras

-que buena acriz soy-dijo Alexa abrazando a su amiga

-ovio que si… osea eres la mejor acriz forever-dijo Itzela haciéndola de fresa y las 2 volvieron a reir

-bueno, bueno dejemos nuestras idioteces de lado y sigamos con las preguntas yo leo la siguiente. Locutora: ¿Responderán mis preguntas?-dijo Alexa

-osea Daap… ovio que no voy a responderlas… por nada del mundo… por favor ¿Cómo piensas que yo tengo tiempo para eso?-dijo Itzela y luego Alexa carraspeo- ¿ya las respondi verdad?-dijo y todos asintieron- bueno pero la próxima vez daap… no responderé nada… continuemos-dijo seria

-bueno… preguntas de sayaahomes. Inuyasha: amas de verdad a kikyo...o solo te sientes atado por tu pasado y de que se parece mas a tu madre?-pregunto Alexa

-pues… casi no recuerdo a mi madre asi que eso no es y pues… si amo a Kikyô-dijo Inuyasha sin pensarlo

-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome a sus espaldas muy enojada e Inuyasha se fue atrás de Sango

-etto… el monje miroku y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Sango nerviosa alejándose con Miroku y luego Inuyasha fue tras de Itzela y Alexa e Itzela se Hizo aire y se fue de ahí y Alexa utilizo su agilidez para alejarse rápidamente

-¡Abajo… Abajo… Abajo… Abajo… Abajo… Abajo… Abajo… Abajo!-grito Kagome muchas veces e Inuyasha quedo estampado en el piso

-eso te pasa por idiota Inuyasha-dijo Itzela volviendo a aparecer. Bueno… la siguiente pregunta. Seximaru (N/A aléjate es mi sesshomaru *celosa)...perdon sesshomaru: Te quedarias con kagome o con rin...yo se que gusta kagome

-¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?-dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la sala

-Kagome… ¿tienes otro collar como el de Inuyasha?-dijo Itzela

-etto… si… ¿quieres que se lo ponga a Sesshomaru?-pregunto Kagome y Itzela solo asintió y Kagome saco el collar e Hizo el conjuro y el collar apareció en el cuello de Sesshomaru

-¿Qué es esto?-djo sesshomaru intentando quitarse el collar e Itzela salio a donde el estaba

-Abajo-dijo ella y el cayo al suelo, Inuyasha rio mucho y Itzela agarro al InuYoukai de la oreja-ahora contesta la pregunta

-con ninguna de las 2-dijo Sesshomaru enojado e Itzela sonrio feliz

-como el Inu hizo caso ahora tendrá su premio-dijo Itzela

-yo no necesito prem…-dijo Sesshomaru pero se callo al ver que Itzela tenia un gran Hueso en la mano-damelo… damelo-dijo Sesshomaru con ojos grandes y Itzela se lo avento y el fue corriendo por el y lo agarro y empezó a mordisquear

-Bueno, hasta pronto-dijo la locutora despidiéndose al lado de su amiga y todo el eleno de Inuyasha

-Corte-dijo Itzela y todos suspiraron

-estuvo cansado-dijo Alexa suspirando

-si mucho-dijo Itzela suspirando y tomando un vaso de agua

-oye Itzela… ¿me puedo quedar con el hueso?-dijo Sesshomaru

-si claro-dijo y vio como el InuYoukai se iba muy feliz- ¡¿que quiere jugar poquer?!-grito y todos levantaron la mano y ella saco las cartas y empezaron a Jugar y a beber y hacer algunas cosas indecorosas

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
